<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shuffle Song Prompts 7 by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652798">Shuffle Song Prompts 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle Song Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ailee (Musician), INFINITE (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Destiny (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Don't Wanna Cry (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Happy Ending (Music Video), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mansae (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Powers, Alternate Universe - Producers, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Alternate Universe - Spring Day (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Ghost Of You Video, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - World War II, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Korean Australian College Student Bang Chan really shouldn't be unhappy;he's got a major in music and has released several songs on SoundCloud with his two best friends Jisung and Changbin,and has two two beautiful boyfriends,Kim Woojin and Lee Felix.</p><p>Only problem?He isn't happy.</p><p>He can't really be happy when he and one of said boyfriends are the members of one the most infamous gangs in Seoul.</p><p>And that's without mentioning the fact that he thinks that Woojin and Felix are starting to take him for granted,this can(and will)only end in tragedy.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Amy Lee | Ailee, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Jang Dongwoo/Lee Sungjong, Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Min Yoongi | Suga &amp; Park Jimin, SHINee Ensemble/SHINee Ensemble, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle Song Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shuffle Song Prompts 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korean Australian College Student Bang Chan really shouldn't be unhappy;he's got a major in music and has released several songs on SoundCloud with his two best friends Jisung and Changbin,and has two two beautiful boyfriends,Kim Woojin and Lee Felix.</p><p>Only problem?He isn't happy.</p><p>He can't really be happy when he and one of said boyfriends are the members of one the most infamous gangs in Seoul.</p><p>And that's without mentioning the fact that he thinks that Woojin and Felix are starting to take him for granted,this can(and will)only end in tragedy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gang au,gangsters au,dance au,soft of college au,College Students Stray Kids,Music Major Chan,Dance Major Felix,Child Psychology Major Woojin,Gang Members Woochan,Established OT3</p><p>Warnings:Cheating,Unhealthy Relationships,Character death(Major and minor)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>8:50 AM</strong>
</p><p>There's always that moment in a relationship where you start to question why that person ever loved you in the first place.The reason why depends on the person or relationship,but in Chan's case it's because the two people that are supposed to love as much as they love each other,don't seem to love him anymore.</p><p>Take last night for instance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>